


Wedded Bliss

by Sharpiefan



Category: Show the Colours (Roleplaying Game), The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Regency, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: Robert and Elise after the wedding - 1811. Also, I fail somewhat at time-skips in the text, sorry. At least there's only one.





	Wedded Bliss

It had been a relatively quiet wedding ceremony at St George's Church in Hanover Square, the church where those of the Ton who spent the Season in Mayfair went on Sunday mornings. The congregation included, of course, the Marquess of Emerson and his family, and was therefore the church where his ward Elise Hampton was married.

It was a lovely sunny day with a fresh breeze, enough to take the heat off, and Elise was wearing a white muslin gown trimmed with blue ribbon at the high waistline under the bust and at the cuffs of the short puffed sleeves. In deference to the time of day, she was wearing it with long detachable sleeves of lace, which matched the lace of the veil worn over her bonnet. The lace, beautifully made, had been taken from an old gown of Lady Emerson's and carefully crafted into the perfect finishing touches to her wedding ensemble. The gloves she was wearing had been lent by Charity, and her shoes and bonnet were both new, made specifically for today.

Robert, waiting for her at the front of the church, was wearing morning dress, also very suitable for the time of day, and looked very fine in the dark green tail-coat which he was wearing over fawn-coloured pantaloons.

It had been a perfect day, with her cousin and best friend acting as her attendants, and one of Robert's friends standing with him as his groomsman.

And now they were in Lord Saltash's coach, Robert's curricle not being big enough for their luggage, on their way to their new home in Surrey. It was a shame to miss the end of the Season, but Robert had assured her that they were close enough to London to return there if their presence were required at any event in particular.

She had not paid any attention, really, to the journey until the coach turned along a drive and Robert alerted the driver to stop so that they could get a look at the house from enough of a distance that they could see the whole of the front. The carriage sweep was a little distance from the front door, but there was a wide paved path, with shallow steps, leading up to the door, which would at least prevent mud being walked in on a rainy day. 

The afternoon sun had a golden cast to it, which made the red brick gleam warmly in the light. Curving away from the house on either side was a wall, in the same red brick, but with regularly spaced white-painted oval cartouches, each of which housed a bust. The effect was stunning, the more so as the house itself was magnificent, three storeys tall, with wings on either side thrusting forwards, giving it the look of a capital letter E without the central bar. Each of the side wings had a bay running the full height of the building, which rendered the building far less blocky than it might otherwise have been. There were more of the cartouches across the front of the house, between the ground-floor and first-floor windows.

“So, what do you think?” Robert asked, a note of pleased anticipation in his voice. 

“It's... It's very large,” she began, doubtfully, hastily continuing, “But it's so very pretty. Oh, I shall like exploring it.”

“Well, then, Mrs Vickery, shall we go and look inside?” Robert asked, opening the carriage door despite their distance from the place. He handed her down and paused to give instructions to the coachman and then turned to his bride who was still looking at the house in enraptured awe, unable to believe she could possibly be the mistress of such a beautiful place. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her up the path to the front door, before disengaging her hand from his arm. She looked at him in confusion before he scooped her up with one arm behind her knees and one around her waist. She gasped and flung her arms around his neck as he stepped across the threshold, carrying her as easily as he would carry a child.

* * *

That had been yesterday, but it could equally have been all a dream. She sighed a little, and opened her eyes, aware suddenly that she wasn't alone in the unfamiliar bed.

Robert was there, propped on one arm, grey eyes soft with a fond expression in them that she thought she could get lost in. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said with a smile.

She was suddenly aware of two things: They were each clad only in a thin cotton night-gown, she could feel his bare legs next to hers... and they had done things last night that she had never dreamed would occur between a man and a woman. She let out an embarrassed squeak, flushed scarlet and pulled the covers over her head.

There was a pause, then a movement next to her which confused her for a moment before Robert spoke again, his voice a little muffled against her shoulder. “I say, Elise, it's a bit warm under here, isn't it?”

The honestly puzzled tone made her gurgle with laughter and she found herself wrapped in his arms, the bedclothes pushed down to the level of her shoulders and her head pressed against his chest. She had never been so close to a man before!

She slowly became aware of something other than his bare chest under the thin cotton: his heartbeat, rhythmical against her ear, and the hand stroking her hair, which floated around her shoulders because she hadn't had it put back into its usual plait last night.

So this was what it was like to wake up in the same bed as her husband – as Robert – she thought, even as he shifted so that he was leaning on one elbow, his other arm pulling her to him as he bent his head so that he could kiss her.


End file.
